User blog:BloodyNightWolf/The "Claiming" Situation.
Hey everyone, the name's BloodyNightWolf, known more as Wolfy. Most of you probably don't really remember who I am if you're not on the fanon, but I'm still a CC player and I've been watching the wikia since a bit. I...I can't believe I have to say this but here we go huh? This whole situation of claiming was only for fun in the beginning when I had joined. It was only "Oh, I like her so she's going in my bae list but no worries, it's all fun and games!". I used to love it. I even did it for some time... But now, it has gotten out of control. Not only on Monday's page but also on others. The more users arrives and see this, the more the joke dissapears as it become a game of who can claim the character first and keep them for themselves because they successfully claimed them. I don't care if the peoples doing this are 13 or 50. I care about the fact that it come to the point that fights breaks down between users for disliking the characters or for claiming first and all. It became more toxic. I was one of the peoples to agree the most with staff member Jack about the toxicity state on here and as I see, it hasn't become better. It came worst. No characters belongs to you to love for yourself. No characters should be "claimed" like a worthless object. This may just be a game, but this attachment to claiming goes so far as affecting peoples' friendships or mind. It creates fights between users here. I used to come frequently here but at the moment, I'm honestly thinking about stopping completely. If I had to describe the "claiming" situation in 3 words, it would be «Joke to S*x» or something close. I don't attack the ones who loves characters. Heck, I know someone who has a list of baes of 50+ characters. Who I want to "attack" is the ones claiming like madman/woman, the ones thinking that claiming means owning and the ones who still think it's just a joke. I'm sorry if you are offended but the truth needs to get out. I may not be a staff member, but at one point, it affects me so much that I feels bad for the staffs members that I know and love such as Jack and Jordan (I love the others too but those two guys are the closest I have). It hurts to see a place I used to love become so toxic and full of stuff like this...Claiming was a joke at first but now, I guess it became a altered reality or some stuff like this. If you want to attack me for it, go ahead. If I must get a warning for it, go ahead. But trust me, I explained the situation in lights words compared to what I should have said because I respect the users here. This was Wolfy, signing off and wishing that this situation either dissapears or stop being such...idiotic. Edit : The good way of claiming baes is to silently add them to your profile page on something like bae list or somethin'. It's more clean and doesn't start a riot. Category:Blog posts